redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dula
Pronunciation: DOO-lah Gender: Male Species: Mouse Place of Origin: Northern Coasts Appearance: Young adult mouse - timid and shrinking in appearance, and slender of build. Fur is pale tan, cream below. Eyes are deep hazel - nose and tail are reddish brown. Wears dirty white cloth strip arm-and-leg bands, and a red tunic ripped almost beyond recognition, with an old knitted grey-and-black- scarf for a makeshift belt. Weilds a sling. Has a twine necklace with a single bone for a pendant. Personality: Humble and deferential - doesn't like to speak out of turn or appear to have bad manners. Very poetic and courtly at heart , almost comically so - this shows when he's in the presence of a pretty female. Slightly shy, but has close relationships with any friends he does make. Backstory Huge Spoilers from GINGIVERIAN in here! Dula was one of a group of Mice, Moles, Voles, and Hedgehogs, who lived and farmed the Northern Coasts. They were set upon and captured by the Ranks of the Shadow, forced to farm their land for the vermin horde's use, and treated as hostages to capture and/or subjugate other creatures. With the help of the friendly weasel Vaccar, the prisoners managed to steal the Ranks' ship Bowbolt and escape. They sailed first to the islands that had been home to the Gingiverian Tribe, and buried the bodies of the creatures there, as the Ranks had been there first and slain them. Dula composed an epitaph for the fallen wildcats - it was the first time he had put himself foward, and every otherbeast realized that he had a skill in poetry. The fugitives spotted the Ranks after them and sailed off again, this time to Whisperer Territory. There, they were taken in by the bats and sheltered in a hidden cave system. For a time, this plan succeeded, as the Ranks were convinced that they had mysteriously vanished. Upon discovering the cave, the vermin managed to take some hostages back, but were ultimately driven away by the bats, who far outnumbered them. The vermin retreated, demanding that the others surrender within the week or face the death of their captured friends. Dula was one of the few who escaped recapture; he and the rest decided all they could do was to sit tight, until an opportunity to help presented itself. During this period of waiting and planning, Dula made several friends among the bats, who were rather courtly and poetic in manner themselves. When further enemies of the Ranks sought shelter in the Whisperer's cavern, Dula met the Redwaller mousemaid Tings, with whom he became instantaneously smitten. He started trying to woo her with his courtliness, but soon discovered he had two difficulties to contend with - Raggle the black squirrel and Billeo the woodmouse. The former was Tings' no-nonsense, self-proclaimed guardian against trouble. The latter was a vermin hunter, and a dashing and debonair rival for her affections. For a brief period, there was tension between the trio of malebeasts; however, this soon dissipated, as the three were also the same age and had a lot of things in common. They also reasoned, quite correctly, that to fight over the issue would not endear any of them to the maid in question. By the time the final attack on the Ranks was launched, Dula, Raggle, and Billeo had become firm friends, and swore to watch each other's backs as well as Tings'. They and Tings were assigned to lead a small sniper force around the rear of the battlefield, and pick off vermin that were trying to get around the goodbeast army's rear. Unfortunately, they were descovered by a band of female fighters led by Moonclaw the Brute, who were trying to desert and would kill anybeast in their path. Dula saw the ferret sneaking up on Billeo with upraised cudgel, and pushed him out of the way in the nick of time. This meant he caught the blow instead, breaking his skull. He had time for one hasty message before he died - it was a last plea that Billeo and Raggle take care of Tings for him. Raggle was slain only minutes later, but Billeo lived to keep the promise, eventually wedding the mousemaid. They named one of their sons Dula II in honor of Dula's memory. Category:Males Category:Mice Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Goodbeasts Category:Gingiverian Characters